


Heaven

by deathbymalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, idk why harry is always doing zayn but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymalik/pseuds/deathbymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy smells like heaven. This all feels like heaven.<br/>How did he get to heaven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> very short

Zayn isn’t sure how it happened. How he’s sitting at the edge of the bed -naked and hard- with Harry stripping his jeans from his ankles. He remembers drinking in the lobby bar. He remembers photogs getting snaps from outside the window. He remembers Harry nudging his shoulder toward the elevators. But it’s all a blur once the lift doors close. 

He tastes scotch in his mouth and a particular scent is lingering under his nose. Something like vanilla? Lavender? He isn’t quite sure but he immediately stops thinking about it when Harry’s hands are suddenly rubbing over his knees. Grazing up his thighs as he kneels in between Zayn’s legs. 

"You alright?" Harry asks in a gravelly voice. Alcohol does that to him; dries out his vocal chords. So the only way he’s going to be speaking tonight is just like that. Low and seductive and Zayn doesn’t think he’s going to be able to handle it. 

How did he get here again?

"Yeah," Zayn breathes, "yeah ‘m alright."

"First time, right?" Harry’s eyes are narrowing into his, but he’s wearing a smirk that Zayn surely wants to slap off. Or kiss, one of the two. 

But Zayn shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles, “‘ve done it…before.”

And Harry’s eyes spark up. ”Yeah?” he scoots in closer between Zayn and Zayn flutters his eyelashes. Maybe it’s the scotch he was drinking earlier but suddenly it’s way too hot and the room is spinning and fuck, when did Harry grab his cock?

"Wasn’t with me though," Harry smirks again and kisses the head of his length. His lips wet and warm and Zayn swears that this isn’t really happening. Harry isn’t touching him and swirling his tongue over his slit, and no, he isn’t enjoying it one bit. 

Is this even his hotel room?

"You want me to suck you off, love?" Harry asks before touching his tongue to the base of Zayn’s cock. Running it along the vein just under his shaft, and Zayn shivers as he hums an _"mhm."_

Harry reaches the tip and takes him in his mouth. And Zayn curses down at him as he feels Harry’s lips stretch around his dick. His mouth is hot and tight around him and Zayn wants to lift his hips into him. Wants to fuck the back of his throat because with _that_ mouth? Zayn knows Harry can take him. But he refrains, enjoying Harry work him. And the way his tongue is flicking against his skin. 

"Fuck, that’s good," Zayn whispers. And he doesn’t know why he’s being quiet but it doesn’t really matter when Harry takes as much of him in his mouth as he can, and Zayn moans out Harry’s name like he’s calling out to the fucking lord. 

"Jesus fucking christ," Zayn groans against Harry’s gags. "Fuck fit me in there. Take it, Harry." Harry nods with his cock in his mouth, and Zayn sits up straight, taking his hands to tangle in Harry’s hair. Rubbing it out of his face and he brings his mouth down to kiss the top of his head. 

Vanilla. The scent is vanilla. And Zayn lingers over Harry’s bobbing head to take it in. He closes his eyes and licks over his lips. The boy smells like heaven. This all feels like heaven.

How did he get to heaven?

"Mmm, so fucking good Harry," Zayn moans as he leans back against his hands. Feeling like he can come soon. Probably will come soon. Maybe a few thrusts against Harry’s throat and he’ll be done for. Or maybe Harry will take his idle hands from Zayn’s thighs and grab his balls. Fondle them in his palm as the other hand reaches for his perineum. His fingers stroking hard and fast. 

Zayn can’t take it. Zayn can’t take how long Harry’s been on his dick. How he’s come up for a breath only once. How Harry’s throat flexed when he gagged on his cock. 

And now this? No, Zayn can’t take any of it. 

"Harry, fuck, I’m gonna come."

"Then come," Harry lifts himself for a second time off his cock, fisting Zayn’s dick so hard that Zayn’s thighs start to twitch. "You want to come in my mouth?" Harry asks. In that low voice again. God, if Zayn could fuck that voice. 

Zayn nods quickly and Harry slides his lips onto him once again. Working in tandem with his hand. 

So he comes. Spills all of himself into Harry’s mouth. And Zayn smiles as he hears Harry gag one last time before swallowing his come. It’s hot and it’s beautiful, and every sound Harry makes, Zayn revels in.

Coming down, Zayn’s breath is short but he sits up and grazes his hands through Harry’s hair, before swiping his thumb across that gorgeous red mouth he never knew had such skill. 

"Good, then?" Harry asks and Zayn nods lazily.

"Amazin…"

"Better than your first?"

Zayn nods again, ”Yeah.”

"You gonna want to do it again? And maybe," he lowers voice, "…more?"

Zayn doesn’t need to think about that one. He might not know how he got there, but next time he won’t need to black out his memory for him to get there. If heaven is only an elevator ride and a Harry Styles away, he’ll go every goddamn day. So he nods. Slow. 

"Well then," Harry whispers, kissing Zayn lightly on the lips, "mission accomplished."


End file.
